The Theif
by helkeen.the.boss
Summary: Helkeen is an orphan left on the streets of a medieval village left to fend for herself. At an early age she learned how to survive like a thief, stealing from helpless people and living in the night and breaking into shops. She later learns that there is something she can use to find her parents. See if she finds her relatives or not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Once Upon a time, there was a poor young girl in a land far away, she was fair and sweet, though her back story was other, though she spent all day and night looking for what she most desired, she could not. "Her" is what every one called her, no one EVER spoke her name. But I will let you on a little secret, her is named Helkeen, she always wondered the village sometimes traveled to the castle, she adored it so, once she actually snook into the castle though it is forbidden to. People also categorize her as a thief, she was daring and brave no one in her village has ever been inside the castle, except for trade, she told her stories to the little ones. Women pitted her stories, and men disgraced them. But there was one little girl who valued them, and begged her to take her on one of her adventures. Helkeen was a lonely girl which she spent most of her time laying in the grass in the woods or fetching some food from others.

"Hahaha, you foolish girl" taunted Mary May, one of the popular girls "your stories are fake, how would anyone believe you? A thief," "because I am beyond you," Helkeen taunted back, "You are too busy doing foolish stuff," "may I tell you that I am smarter than you, I AM WAY MORE THAN YOU!" Mary May huffed "I should go, I have to take care of things that are actually important," Helkeen flicked back, and stalked away "AT LEAST I HAVE A HOME AND A MOTHER!" Mary May said, these words made Helkeen's heart burn her parents left her or died in battle which one? She's not sure they could be anywhere.

That night Helkeen lay there in the willow tree lodged between two branches staring up at the sky thinking and thinking, for what it seemed like forever. Finally she jumped down not a bit tiered and walked into the towns center, this is usually when to get food, she sneaked towards the bakery first and climbed in the back window, in her town no house or shop had any windows, she slowly creaked towards the front counter, she swiftly grabbed a loaf of bread, _on to the next shop_ she thought, as quiet and as quickly she climbed out the side window and walked across the alleyway to the sweets shop, she climbed in another window and walked towards the shelf where most of the sweets are, she fling her woven bag on the counter next to the shelf and grabbed 5 sweets and stuffed them in her bad with the bread, there is usually a garden next to the sweet shop so she would go there to get berries and vegetables, slowly trying not to wake the sweet shop owner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Once Upon a time, there was a poor young girl in a land far away, she was fair and sweet, though her back story was other, though she spent all day and night looking for what she most desired, she could not. "Her" is what every one called her, no one EVER spoke her name. But I will let you on a little secret, her is named Helkeen, she always wondered the village sometimes traveled to the castle, she adored it so, once she actually snook into the castle though it is forbidden to. People also categorize her as a thief, she was daring and brave no one in her village has ever been inside the castle, except for trade, she told her stories to the little ones. Women pitted her stories, and men disgraced them. But there was one little girl who valued them, and begged her to take her on one of her adventures. Helkeen was a lonely girl which she spent most of her time laying in the grass in the woods or fetching some food from others.

"Hahaha, you foolish girl" taunted Mary May, one of the popular girls "your stories are fake, how would anyone believe you? A thief," "because I am beyond you," Helkeen taunted back, "You are too busy doing foolish stuff," "may I tell you that I am smarter than you, I AM WAY MORE THAN YOU!" Mary May huffed "I should go, I have to take care of things that are actually important," Helkeen flicked back, and stalked away "AT LEAST I HAVE A HOME AND A MOTHER!" Mary May said, these words made Helkeen's heart burn her parents left her or died in battle which one? She's not sure they could be anywhere.

That night Helkeen lay there in the willow tree lodged between two branches staring up at the sky thinking and thinking, for what it seemed like forever. Finally she jumped down not a bit tiered and walked into the towns center, this is usually when to get food, she sneaked towards the bakery first and climbed in the back window, in her town no house or shop had any windows, she slowly creaked towards the front counter, she swiftly grabbed a loaf of bread, _on to the next shop_ she thought, as quiet and as quickly she climbed out the side window and walked across the alleyway to the sweets shop, she climbed in another window and walked towards the shelf where most of the sweets are, she fling her woven bag on the counter next to the shelf and grabbed 5 sweets and stuffed them in her bad with the bread, there is usually a garden next to the sweet shop so she would go there to get berries and vegetables, slowly trying not to wake the sweet shop owner.


End file.
